world_of_warcraft_ascensionfandomcom-20200213-history
Uriel Adama
Uriel Adama is one of the Kirin Tor wizards of Dalaran. He was the apprentice of another another renowned mage that served during the Second war and went on to become one of the strongest mages of the Kirin Tor during the Third war and as a commander for field duty until he was recalled for suspicious activities. After a number of difficult times in the Kirin Tor, he fell to the powers of the demons and allowed them access into Azeroth - much like the Guardian Medivh for the Orcs in the First War, he would eventually come under the apprenticeship of Medivh shortly afterwards. Biography - 30 Year 662 Uriel Adama was born to Jonathan Adama and Cassander Adama, both were working-class citizens of the Kingdom of Dalaran. His father was a lumber-men, his mother was a medicine doctor for Southshore, his place of birth. At first, his years of birth were signs of both happiness and sadness for his family as the Second War was raging and the Horde were in force at Hillsbrad. His family fled to Dalaran, where the stayed until the Horde retreated for their final stand at Blackrock Spire against the unified forces of the Alliance. Uriel would go on learning about the Orcs, and the eventual death of Sir Lothar and the terrible news regarding the Dark Portal. A few years following that, he turned out to have the ability to wield magic, and Mages of the Kirin Tor arrived at Southshore to recruit Uriel Into the Kirin Tor, which it was considered an honor for any family to offer a child to train at Dalaran. Uriel Adama, at the age of 14 was inducted into the Kirin Tor and like any initiate learned the various arts of magic, teleportation, fire, arcane, and the dangers of necromancy and Fel. It was during this time in his training that he would choose his main choice of magic to be Arcane, the means to warp around the pure essence of magic at will and a reliable source of power. Uriel's Apprenticeship under Tiven Solvia After years of learning the arts, he would be selected for apprenticeship and learn first-hand from an official member of the Kirin Tor in real-world interaction and how to resolve situations that only a quick mind could resolve. He was placed under the wing of Tiven Solvia, a mage that fought in the Second War and had survived against all odds. Uriel was to learn from Tiven for most of his apprenticeship until Tiven unexpected death around the time of the First Scourge of Lordaeron, which sources claimed he tried to stop Kel'thuzad, and paid with it for his life. However that is unconfirmed and only rumors, Uriel would shortly become a fully decorated member of the Kirin Tor, despite his master being slain by Kel'thuzad First Scourge of Lordaeron Tiven Solvia was killed, and this lead to the outbreak of the Initial Scouge Invasion, lead by Kel'thuzad, a former member of the Council of Six and the Kirin Tor. The Undead arrived in amass and plague struck the land but at home and afar. The Alliance mobilized from Lordaeron & Quel'Thalas to Gilneas and Kul'tiras. Dalaran deployed a section of Its own mages, including Uriel to join the war-effort. The combined effort of the local alliance, and the unexpected disappearance of Kel'Thuzad ultimately brought the demise of the Invasion; which many credited the Silverhand for being so formidably against the would-be Invaders. Uriel was not convinced and travel to the ruins of Caer Darrow to detect any traces of Necromancy. At Caer Darrow he was attacked by cultist, or defectors of the Kirin Tor whom after a long tense mental combat failed to kill him and in turned killed themselves. Uriel would go on towards active duty for the duration of the event and in the aftermath, where he was childed for his curiosity into the inner-working of the cult and Necromancy. Calm before the Storm Uriel was left to his own devices inbetween the two military events, studying in Dalaran and on the road visiting the various kingdoms and learning from the mages of other sacts. But to his knowledge, the more he learned and took in, the more he had a dark desire to reach the library of the Guardian, which was considered a no-go zone for all mages, on orders of the Council of Six. It was around this time that demons of the nether began to speak to him from afar, slowly assuming control over his desires to fufill their needs. Second Scourge of Lordaeron